memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:2267
Tyree's Planet It is impossible to say when the Villagers of Tyree's Planet got there fire arms. because when Tyree said the fire arms arrived 1 year ago, that was 1 Tyree's Planet year ago. Shore Leave Since Shore Leave is placed in 2267, wouldn't that place Kirk's Entry into Starfleet on the year of 2252? I point to Kirk stating that the conflict with Finigan being 15 years ago, and Finnigan calling Kirk a Plebe(freshman)--TOSrules 01:57, 31 Aug 2004 (CEST) Calendar date associated with "The Trouble with Tribbles" The took place in 2268 did it not?-Rebelstrike2005 20:06, 11 Jan 2005 (CET) : No, it was in 2267. --BlueMars 20:15, Jan 11, 2005 (CET) :: Maybe you should follow this link- Rebelstrike2005 20:21, 11 Jan 2005 (CET) ::: contradicted the previously established year of 2267, taken from the Star Trek Chronology -- which, in itself, was based on adding 300 years to the year of the original airdate -- unfortunately offshifting the series (even more) and making 2268 canon -- give or take 1 month & 12 days. --Gvsualan 21:34, 11 Jan 2005 (CET) Someone has again moved "The Trouble With Tribbles" to this year, i reverted the edit. There is a solid date given in DS9 that would seem to place in in 2268, i believe. -- Captain M.K.B. 17:54, 27 May 2006 (UTC) "I, Mudd" in 2267 or 2268? Like "The Trouble With Tribbles," is there definitive evidence to place "I, Mudd" in 2268 also? "I, Mudd" predates in both production and broadcast order. Egan Loo 02:13, 17 September 2006 (UTC) :Actually, I've always wondered about that... I'm not sure why was moved to 2268 since it was both produced and aired before . It might have been done because the stardate for "I, Mudd" is the first to start with a four, which means it's a speculative change. I think we should probably keep "I, Mudd" in 2267, unless there is some reason for changing the year that I missed. --From Andoria with Love 04:42, 17 September 2006 (UTC) :: Considering how arbitrary the line drawn between 2267|2268 is in the first place (see my comments above) I'm not sure why this is even being disputed. However, I think it had something to do with the fact that there is no reason to believe that Trouble with Tribbles was the first episode to fall within 2268. (I thought there was a larger math figure on a talk page somehwere I did some time ago, however i cant find it.) But if you do the math, you'll notice that Trails and Tribble-ations takes place four episodes into 2373, three of them "Apocalypse Rising", "The Ship" and "Nor the Battle..." appear to take place over a period of several days up to more than a week-- not counting the unknown gaps of time between each episode. With regards to this, I think "I, Mudd" was added as a buffer, and because of the stardate thing. --Alan del Beccio 05:03, 17 September 2006 (UTC) : Eh, okay, that works... I guess. ;) It's not really anything to get into a dispute over, anyway. After all, mathematically speaking we still have several other years really are canonically inaccurate, if you take dialogue into account. The Battle of Wolf 359/ dating issue comes to mind... --From Andoria with Love 05:16, 17 September 2006 (UTC) Removed Notes I removed this as it comes from a deleted scene. Compvox (talk) 10:27, December 26, 2015 (UTC)